Insomnie
by Midayle
Summary: Le manque de sommeil n'est pas forcément dû à ce que l'on pense. C'est au détour d'une soirée comme une autre à Serenes que Tibarn va apprendre que manquer de sommeil n'est pas toujours un mal qui consume.


Hej à tous les fans français de Fire Emblem ! Il y avait longtemps que je voulais m'y remettre, et voilà comme promis il y a déjà un petit moment une fanfiction sur mes deux chouchous !

**Type :** Oneshot.

**Pairing :** TibarnxReyson.

**Rated :** " T " pour ne pas avoir de problèmes car Yaoi, mais rien de bien méchant en réalité.

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p>" Tibarn ? "<p>

Sa voix se perdit dans la pénombre de la pièce, surpris de n'avoir ni réponse, ni lumière. Il était certes tard, et la nuit était tombée depuis des heures déjà sur la jeune nation de Serenes, mais l'obscurité et le silence n'étaient pas des amis en ces temps troubles. Aussi, lorsque Reyson rentra seul dans le bureau de son roi, un faible sentiment d'anxiété naquit dans un coin de sa tête en constatant que rien ne bougeait. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose pour le moment, ses yeux trop peu habitués au noir pour tirer des conclusions. C'est timidement posté au pas de la porte de bois encore entrouverte que le prince fouilla lentement des yeux la pièce. Peut être que le faucon n'était tout simplement pas là ?

Non, il le sentait. Cette lueur infirme que son clan appelait l'équilibre, ce subtil aura propre à chacun dont il était capable de percevoir la forme spirituelle simplement en fermant les yeux. Reyson n'était pas seul, l'avait-il seulement jamais été durant les vingt-trois dernières années ? Un fin sourire nostalgique fendit ses lèvres roses tendis qu'il fermait doucement la porte derrière lui. Combien de fois avait-il vérifié _qu'il_ se trouvait bien là ? Combien de fois, animé par cette peur quasi viscérale de la solitude, avait-il souhaité _sa_ présence près de lui à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit ? Il ne se posait plus la question. A quoi bon ? La récurrence ne comptait plus à ses yeux.

Tibarn était toujours là où il l'attendait.

Puis le prince s'avança de quelques pas, désormais habitué à la pénombre. Il pouvait entendre, quelque part dans le fond de la pièce, la mélodie d'un souffle régulier se joindre à sa propre respiration. Il pouvait deviner, derrière le bureau, les contours lisses et flous d'une silhouette penchée. Et à mesure qu'il franchissait la distance depuis la porte d'un pas feutré digne de son élégance naturelle, Reyson comprit d'où venait son curieux sentiment d'inquiétude.

Sa nostalgie fit place place à un sourire tendre, creusé par le réconfort que lui apportait la scène. Quel idiot il avait été ! C'était croire aux fantômes que d'avoir pensé qu'il puisse y avoir un quelconque danger dans les quartiers du non moins respecté nouveau roi de Serenes. Il aurait regretté d'avoir fait demi-tour. Car Tibarn était bien là, derrière le bureau de bois désordonné au possible, à l'image de son propriétaire. Une bougie de cire odorante fumait sa fin sur un coin de table, étouffée par sa propre course dont il ne restait pratiquement plus rien. La flamme morte, difficile de ranimer lumière et chaleur dans la pièce exposée dès lors à toutes les craintes de la nuit noire. De l'autre côté, un amas impressionnant de ce que le héron pouvait deviner être du papier, relatant sûrement des aléas quotidiens du nouveau royaume, avec en son sommet une plume égarée par les caprices des courants d'air.

Quant à Tibarn, qui ne bougeait pas plus depuis que le prince s'était posté devant lui, Reyson ne pouvait clairement le voir. Il écoutait seulement sa respiration d'une oreille attentive, cherchant rapidement dans ses souvenirs s'il avait eut, une seule fois dans sa courte vie à Phoenicis, l'occasion et privilège de surprendre le faucon dans son bureau. Non, pas une fois. Pas une fois il n'avait découvert Tibarn assoupi, s'étant laissé prendre par le sommeil devenu ennemi de ses longues journées de travail. Le Laguz était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop fier pour ça, il ne laissait pas droit à la faiblesse. Mais dormir n'avait rien d'insultant, et Reyson avait bien souvent mis en garde son homologue contre les dangers de l'insomnie.

C'était une agréable surprise que de trouver le brun endormi, et le héron était très loin d'être désenchanté par la perspective. Lentement ... Doucement ... Il tira une chaise à taton près de la bibliothèque, et vint délicatement s'asseoir sur le coussin brodé, pliant ses ailes blanches contre lui pour faire le moins de bruit possible, ses mèches blondes retombant souplement sur ses épaules. Seul le bureau vernis le séparait du faucon. Ingrat détail, mais Reyson prit la peine d'écarter avec soin les feuilles du centre de table et de les poser, sans trop savoir si cela changeait quelque chose au rangement si particulier du roi, en haut de la pile qu'il apercevait à peine. Exercice difficile que d'évoluer discrètement dans le noir le plus total … Mais Reyson avait fait bien pire. Comme sortir de bon matin seul vers l'inconnu, déjouant habilement la vigilance de Tibarn alors plongé dans un profond sommeil. Mettre à l'épreuve la surveillance de son ami était un jeu qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, et dont il tirait une fierté non dissimulée : qui en ce moment était capable d'apaiser les instincts du roi faucon ? Le prince se plaisait à croire qu'il était le seul privilégier.

L'esprit attendrit et le bureau dégagé, Reyson ralluma le reste de la bougie de cire encore tiède et fixa un temps infiniment long la flamme agitée par son souffle. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le feu. S'il procurait lumière et réconfort, la cicatrice qu'il gardait du massacre de Serenes était brûlante. Les flammes avaient ravagé sa patrie, ne laissant que les cendres d'une forêt léchée de toute part par le feu pendant des années. Les corps de son peuple défunt s'en étaient retournés à la poussière, calcinés, ne pouvant plus jamais offrir de sépulture digne à ces enfants de Serenes morts de la cupidité humaine.

Un battement de cils, et ses souvenirs étaient partis. Son deuil, il l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être heureux plus que tourmenté.

Le prince posa le socle métallique en face de lui, inondant d'une lueur faible mais agréable le plan du bureau. Ses yeux d'émeraude, jusqu'alors baissés sur la bougie, remontèrent lentement chemin se faisait sur la silhouette en face de lui, détaillant sans se presser le corps inanimé. Il suivit d'abord la ligne discrète des abdominaux creusés par la respiration de Tibarn, partiellement dissimulée par les pans de sa veste ouverte. Une poignée de centimètres plus haut, et il distinguait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine mat lardée d'une cicatrice, régulièrement soulevée par son souffle. Puis il suivit du regard la trachée profonde du faucon, débouchant un peu plus haut sur ses lèvres closes à peine illuminées par l'aura de a flamme. Un dernier effort, et Reyson pouvait admirer en silence, la tête légèrement penchée sur son épaule droite, un roi épuisé par le devoir de sa patrie ayant succombé à la tentation, quelques mèches de cheveux brunes cachant les traits tirés de son visage.

Lentement, penché sur la table, les doigts fins du prince filèrent dans ces cheveux plus lisses qu'on ne pourrait le croire, et il remit en place les mèches désordonnés avec beaucoup d'attention afin d'avoir une meilleur vision de son visage. Il ne devait pas réveiller Tibarn. Ce serait dommage pour lui que de perdre aussi bêtement les quelques rares moments d'intimité entre eux. Tibarn était quelqu'un qui avait enduré trop de choses par le passé. Par nécessité, par survie, il avait développé des réflexes redoutables. Le héron en avait conscience, et il n'avait malheureusement pas l'intention de le laisser somnoler trop longtemps. Au moindre contact un peu trop insistant, le brun se réveillerait.

Néanmoins il serait dommage de ne pas profiter. De ne pas pouvoir, à son réveil, lui décrire en détail à quel point il avait été séduisant à ses yeux.

S'enfonçant dans son siège, adoptant une position un peu plus confortable pour relâcher la pression sur ses ailes délicates, Reyson croisa bras et jambes en gardant au coin de ses lèvres ce sourire tendre et attendrit. Peut être qu'en attendant simplement quelques minutes, Tibarn finirait par émerger adorablement du monde des rêves et surpris par sa présence, reconnaîtrait qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Mais le prince ne tirerait pas suffisamment de plaisir à attendre sagement, et ne voulait pas non plus mettre son roi mal à l'aise. Il le toisa lentement de haut en bas, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait savourer victoire le plus fièrement que possible.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour finalement se lever de sa chaise, espérant ne pas le réveiller si près du but. C'était à lui de le tirer des songes, et Reyson s'en voudrait d'être maladroit dans un moment pareil. Contournant à petits pas le bureau, laissant dans son sillage une plume égarée dont personne ne viendrait se soucier, le prince se faufila au pied du fauteuil de son roi. Ses ailes cachaient la maigre lueur lui accordant le plaisir d'observer le visage du faucon, aussi, il préféra prendre en main la fine bougie mourante pour éclairer d'un filet de lumière les yeux sauvages de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Glissant avec le plus de soin que possible sa main chaude dans le cou de son compagnon, Reyson, avec un certain talent d'équilibriste au vu du peu d'espace qu'il disposait, se pencha lentement sur son roi, posant son front tout contre le sien. Il aimait sentir ce souffle chaud survolant sa peau, appréhendant les caresses. Un rien le séparait de ses lèvres, et il avait pouvoir de s'y abandonner comme il le voulait pendant que ses doigts rejoignaient le frisson de sa nuque. Un seul mouvement, et Reyson pouvait _le_ sortir du sommeil comme il _le_ souhaitait. La tentation était immense pour le blond scrutant avidement le moindre de signe de réveil de la part du faucon. Mais patience était mère de vertu, et celui sachant attendre gagnait souvent bien des choses.

Ce n'est qu'après un faible mouvement de cils que Reyson déposa, d'abord délicatement, ses lèvres sur celles de Tibarn.

Un baiser tendre, plutôt timide, demandant presque la permission de continuer au faucon tout étonné d'émerger du sommeil par le goût sucré de ces lèvres emprisonnant les siennes. Ouvrant légèrement un oeil pour s'assurer d'être dans le monde réel, puis le refermant presque aussitôt, Tibarn répondit avec plus d'énergie au traitement de faveur. Puisque Reyson venait de le réveiller, autant le faire bien. S'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, le faucon se redressa de tout son long, et emprisonna la taille fine de son amant au creux de ses bras droit en l'obligeant à se rapprocher au plus près de son corps. Cambré, presque sur les genoux du roi, son bras droit lui légèrement écarté pour ne pas être gêné par la bougie, le prince poussa un léger soupir entre les lèvres de Tibarn en constatant avec plaisir qu'il prenait les choses en main. Car Tibarn était comme ça. Il ne faisait pas vraiment les choses à moitié, et poussait le blond dans les limites possibles de ses sensations physiques. Léchant sa lèvre inférieur légèrement gonflée par le baiser, Reyson n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la barrière de ses dents, et de s'abandonner à cette fougue. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il ne pouvait pas _lui_ résister et se priver par la même occasion de ce baiser le secouant tout entier de frissons. C'était un jeu tout autant qu'une passion, et bien que dominé par Tibarn, le prince tendait à ne pas se laisser entièrement faire. Jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord, les respirations saccadées, le baiser ne redevienne aussi tendre qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus poussés que par l'envie d'être juste ensemble, et ne voulaient jamais, malgré la fouge, séparer ces lèvres entrelacées, et savourer leur intimité jusqu'au bout. Ces moments de tendresse devenus rares depuis leur emménagement à Serenes comptaient autant à leurs yeux que tout le reste.

Doucement, ils se séparèrent, et Reyson ouvrit les yeux avec impatience. Pour le bonheur de voir émerger lentement la lueur d'un regard doré encore marqué par le manque de sommeil. Pour le plaisir d'un sourire franc de sa part, et de le voir réaliser avec curiosité qu'ils étaient là, seuls au milieu de son bureau plongé dans le noir. Pour savourer un peu plus leur solitude, échangeant un regard complice avant d'engager une conversation ne venant que traduire les expressions passant dans leurs yeux.

" Est-ce qu'il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Non. Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus. " Reyson brûlait d'envie de rajouter quelques mots sur la situation à sa réponse. Si Tibarn lui posait la question, c'était aussi pour savoir s'il y avait longtemps qu'il était endormi derrière son bureau. La réponse était probablement non, ça ne ressemblait pas au roi faucon de passer des heures à tirer au flanc sans au moins être déranger par quelques affaires courantes de la fragile nation de Serenes. L'activité battait son plein ces derniers temps, et le brun était passablement débordé par les urgences que demandaient la réunification des peuples oiseaux.

Tibarn réfléchissait. Seule sa faible plainte pouvait trahir une lassitude sans nom. Oh non, il n'était pas contre rester un peu plus longtemps ainsi et profiter sans trop se soucier du temps, du lieu et de l'espace de celui qu'il aimait tendrement. Mais il se souvenait, dans un coin éloigné de son esprit égaré par le plaisir, que tous les deux devaient être à l'heure pour le dîner. C'était sans aucun doute pour cela que Reyson l'avait cherché jusque dans son bureau : pour honorer sa promesse d'être au banquet de ce soir organisé par le clan héron. Adieux, soirées d'été où il avait pu profiter de son poste de monarque pour être seul avec le prince. Vivre en communauté n'apportait pas toujours que des bienfaits, finalement ...

Le front chaud du héron vint se recoller au sien, le ramenant les pieds sur terre. Il fixa son regard, lui répondit par un sourire, mais refusa de remuer une aile temps que Reyson resterait entre ses bras.

" Est-ce que tu comptes continuer à dormir sur tes responsabilités ou tu te décides à prendre plus de repos la nuit ? " La question ne dissimulait pas le sarcasme.

" J'aimerai, parfois. Mais ne va pas croire que je vais dormir ici tous les soirs. " Sa réponse masquait tant bien que mal un brin de vexation. Au fond, sa faiblesse n'était pas son insomnie trop fréquente depuis l'incident de Phoenicis. Non, sa véritable faiblesse n'était autre que Reyson lui-même.

" C'est dommage. Je t'aurai réveillé tous les soirs, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Au fond, c'est moi, ton insomnie. "

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos petits commentaires pour les prochaines à venir, car oui, il y en aura ! ;)<p> 


End file.
